Coal-fired power plants are ordinarily equipped with a filtration system to limit particulate matter emissions. A baghouse filter and a cyclone-type collector are two types of systems employed to limit stack emissions.
An electrostatic precipitator is another example of a system to reduce emissions. Many such ESP systems, however, are inadequate to meet industry standards for fine particle collection efficiency.